Finally Over
by historiangirl
Summary: The young heroes are found in the forest unconscious. What happen to them and who attacked them?
1. prologue

_I hope you're going to like it. I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

><p>The 7 heroes were lay in the forest, looked dead. They had many wound and two of them were covered by blood. A couple was walking when they saw them.<p>

''Fuck! What's happen? They're all…'' The man asked. The woman ran and verified faster.

''They're alive, but for how long?'' The man called the emergency and they heard a groan.

''One of them wake up?'' She nodded to her boyfriend and went to a young girl. She had red hair, like fire.

''Don't try to rise. What's your name?'' The young girl looked her, her eyes having difficulty to be open.

''A-Atlanta. Where I am? What's ha-happen?'' She tried to sit but the woman stopped her and lay her.

''I said don't try to rise! You're in the forest of New Olympia. What's happen? Good question. Do you remember what's happen?'' She shook her head and looked around her. ''Do you know them?''

''They… They are my friends.'' She saw two of her friends covered by blood. ''Jay! Archie!''

''Calm. They're alive. Emergency will arrive soon.'' The man said to her, his cell phone still in his ear.

''Emergency?'' They nodded and heard ambulance coming. It was 3 big ambulances, the type who can travel two stretchers in the same time. The ambulance men ran to the teenagers and one of them to Atlanta.

''This is the only one who are conscious?'' The woman nodded and left Atlanta. He verified her vertebral column and she gasped in pain when he touched her middle back. He placed around her neck a cervical collar. ''How do you feel? Do you know what's happen?''

''My-my body hurt. No, I-I can't remember.'' She beginning to shake and the ambulance man knew she had fever.

''It's okay. I need the vacuum mattress here!'' He screamed to his colleagues. They placed Atlanta on the tiny stretcher and mold the mattress around her. One of the ambulance men pomp the mattress and Atlanta felt like she was in cement block. They pick the stretcher and went in the ambulance. They place her in the bench and one of them sat next to her head. She looked the two men with them.

''Herry! Odie! They a-are alright?'' He placed to her an oxygen mask as the ambulance left to the hospital.

''For now, yes, they're fine. I think some of you are lucky these persons found you.'' She felt so dizzy and tired. One minute later, they arrived in the hospital and the door opened faster. Doctors pulled them faster off the ambulance. They took Atlanta and ran inside.


	2. Atlanta

_Thank you for all the reviews._

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

><p>Atlanta's POV<p>

The doctors place me in a room, deflate the mattress and place me in a bed. I'm closer to scream in pain. They don't stop running, moving and place medical things on my body. I begin to hear a regular beep. A doctor is face-to-face with me.

''What's your name? Do you know where you are?''

''My-my name is Atlanta. I'm in ho-hospital.'' I can't stop shaking and my eyes burning.

''Do you know what's happen?'' I shake my head, even if it is caught by the collar. I feel worry for my friends.

''My friends? How are t-they?'' The doctor looks a nurse and she nods. She leaves the room with a clipboard and I wait. I scream in pain when someone takes my right arm.

''She has a broken arm!'' Nice work! Like they didn't find that with my scream. Carefully, they verify if I have others broken parts. I wait during some minutes.

''Code blue in room one! Code blue in room one!'' A lady said in the intercom. I begin to panic as I think about my friends. I hear some faster beeps.

''Hey! Calm down! Don't worry, I'm sure it's not one of them. If it is, I'm sure they'll be alright.'' I sigh and try to relax. The nurse comes back.

''Good news, they are alright. One of them…'' She looks her sheets. ''Neil, is wake up and he's fine. Two of them are in critical stat. Archie and…'' I feel my heart skip a beat.

''Archie! He's alright? Please, tell me. He's my boyfriend.''

''Alright! Alright! He's fine but he has some critical wounds. Your friend Jay is between life and death…''

''What? It was for him the code blue? Oh no!'' I hear again the faster beeps and my mind register it's my heart that beat faster. The doctors try to calm me but I barely hear them. After, all is black.

* * *

><p><em>For people who don't know what's mean code blue, it's a code in the hostipal for a cardiac arrest.<em>


	3. Neil

_Yeah, Neil's turn to wake up. I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

><p>Neil's POV<p>

When I woke up, I scream in pain. All my body hurt and my left ankle killing me. I open my eyes and see some men with white jacket. The room is white and I understand where I am. A doctor looks me.

''Hello! What's your name? Do you know where you are?'' He asks as he verifies my eyes.

''My name is Neil. I'm in hospital.'' I cough and look around me.

''Do you know what's happen?''

''I remember an explosion.''

''An explosion? Do you know what's exploded?'' I shake my head. It's real, I remember a big explosion and we all…

''My friends!'' I try to rise but they lie me. A nurse comes inside.

''Oh! Sorry! I just come here because my patient is worry for her friends.''

''Who?'' I look her, my eyes filled with hope as she read her sheets.

''What's her name? A young girl with red hair like fire…'' I jump.

''Atlanta!''

''Yes, Atlanta, thanks. So, you're alright?'' I nod and she looks faster around me. ''Ok, so I need to see the others. Good luck!''

She leaves and I sigh. Atlanta is fine and conscious. They bandage my leg.

''Code blue in room one! Code blue in room one!'' I begin to panic.

''Excuse me, do you know who is in room one?'' They look each other and one of them come closer to me.

''A young man, I think one of your friends. If I remember well, he has brown hair, a yellow and purple pull…''

''JAY! He's dying?''

''Maybe, I don't know, he's not my patient.'' I sigh in anger and worry. I was to pick my mirror but I realize I'm in hospital's jacket.

''Excuse me again, do you know where is my mirror? It was in my pants but…''

''There.'' He passes to me my mirror and I open it. I try so hard to don't scream. My mirror is broken and my face has many wounds. I close my mirror and my eyes, trying to sleep and hope it's just a nightmare.


	4. Odie and Herry

_This time, I placed Odie with Herry. I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

><p>Odie's POV<p>

I feel so dizzy when I woke up and my head killing me. I look around and find faster where I am. A doctor come closer with a tiny flashlight and verifies my eyes.

''What's your name? Do you know where…'' I sigh I look him.

''My name is Odie and I'm in hospital. Before you ask me, I remember my friends and I were walking in the forest, but it's all.''

''Thanks. I see you're fine.'' I nod.

''Code blue in room one! Code blue in room one!'' I look the doctor.

''The true, it is one of my friends?'' Long silence before him and the nurse nod. I begin to shake in worry. ''Who?''

''A young brown hair man.'' That's help me a lot!

''Muscle?'' With their face, I find who it is: Jay. I close my eyes, try to sleep, calm and don't cry.

* * *

><p>Herry's POV<p>

When I woke up, I feel a big headache and nausea. I'm so confuse. A man with a white jacket comes closer. He looks my eyes with a flashlight and looks like he heard a bad news.

''What's your name? Do you know where you are?'' Before I can answer, we hear a woman.

''Code blue in room one! Code blue in room one!''

''For your question, my name is Herry. I'm in hospital?'' He nods. My head killing me. I'm really closer to throw up.

''You had a concussion, in others words, you hit your head very hard. We need to travel you to the CT scan to see if you have internal bleeding. Do you know what's happen?''

''Not really. I remember a forest… Me and my friends…'' I jump. ''My friends! Where they are?''

''In others rooms. They are hurt too.'' I abruptly remember what we heard 2 minutes ago.

''So… Do one of my friends is in room…'' Before I can finish, we see doctors rushing with a stretcher. My heart skips a beat when I see Jay in the stretcher. His face is white, he has many scars and looks dead. ''Okay… Don't answer my question.''

I hope my others friends are better than Jay. The doctors travel me with a stretcher to the scan. I close my eyes and, before I fall asleep, I pray Asclepius to keep Jay alive, to cure him.

* * *

><p><em>For people who don't know, Asclepius is the god of medecine. I have a draw of him in my deviantart page. <em>

_For a concussion, one of the symptoms is the pupil not the same size. That's why the doctor when he looked Herry's eyes looked like he heard bad news._

_The CT scan is the **X-ray computed tomography scan**._


	5. Archie

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

><p>Archie's POV<p>

I slowly wake up and begin to feel someone trying to pull off my brace.

''Don't touch it!'' I see two men in white jacket jump and look me. One of them come closer, a hand in his heart.

''Damn! You scare us. Sorry. It is very important?'' He points my brace and I nod. Every inch of my body hurt and I feel some bandages in some parts of my body.

I look to the door and I regret it. I see doctors run with a stretcher. In the stretcher, I see Jay, his face white with an oxygen mask and his body has many scars and some of them still bleeding. They pass very faster, but for me, the time almost stops. I feel a hand in my shoulder.

''One of your friends?'' I nod and feel tears want to drop. ''Your name is Archie, right?'' I nod as I rise an eyebrow.

''How do you know that?'' He point back to him and I see my clothes. I realize I just have a hospital jacket on.

''I just look your cards. Do you know what's happen?''

''I-I remember walking in the forest with my friends and an enemy went in front of us. It's all I remember.''

''So, you and your 5 friends…'' I stop him.

''What are you talking about. It was me with my 6 friends.'' The doctor and the nurse look each other.

''So, your enemy ran away?'' I shrug.

''Probably. Do you think I can see my friends?''

''Maybe not before one half hour. If you want to sleep…'' I shake my head and try to remember what's happen.


	6. Jay

_That's going to be** No POV** for some chapters. _

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

><p>Doctors ran around a young brown hair man. He was covered by blood and had many scars. A doctor looked his cards.<p>

''His name is Jay. He has 17 years old.''

''His pulse is very low. I can't stop the bleeding.''

''Okay, I need a blood transfusion and verified his chest.'' They gave to him blood and cheek faster if he didn't have bleeding inside of his body. A nurse came in.

''Oh boy! I hope this man will survive. I came here because…'' She stopped as she heard a faster beep.

''He's having a cardiac arrest! Beginning the massage!'' Another nurse ran to a phone it had on the wall.

''Code blue in room one! Code blue in room one!'' They placed a manual oxygen mask and the nurse gave to him oxygen. Doctors came with a resuscitation trolley and the nurse who came left to see her patient.

A doctor took the palettes. '' Charge in 100.'' He placed the palettes in his left chest. ''Clear!''

The nurse step back as she pulled away the mask. ''Clear.''

The shock went, Jay arched his back and fall back to the bed. The nurse replaced faster the mask and gave oxygen during some seconds.

''No pulse.''

''Okay. Charge in 200.'' He replaced the palettes in the same place. ''Clear!''

The nurse redid the same thing. ''Clear.''

The shock went and Jay arched his back again. The nurse replaced the mask and gave oxygen during some seconds. She sighed.

''We have a pulse.'' She replaced the automatic oxygen mask. The doctors check again his stomach with more thoroughness.

''I feel something. He has an internal bleeding!''

''We don't have so much time. We need to go in operation room, now!'' They take his stretcher and they ran to the operation room.


	7. Remembered

_Yeah, I know, I don't do a chapter about Theresa like I do for the others. Archie explain in this chapter what happen to her with the doctors._

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

><p>Atlanta opened slowly her eyes and find she was in another room. She felt someone who took her hand in his. She looked next to her and saw Archie smiling.<p>

''Hello Atlanta.''

''Archie!'' She wanted to rise, to hug him but he kept her lie.

''No! Don't rise! I'm fine.'' He squeezed her hand and she sighed.

''Okay. I'm glad you're fine. Archie, do you have news of the others?'' He pointed around.

''Neil and Odie are fine, they are sleeping right now. Herry is in the next room, sleeping too. Theresa…'' Archie looked next to Atlanta and she followed his gaze. She saw Theresa sleeping.

''What's the problem? She's just sleeping.'' He shook his head.

''Not really, no. Doctors said her body was very exhausted. They are not sure for now if she's in coma.''

''And Jay?'' Archie bit his lips, looking away. ''Archie! Tell me, please! Why you won't say to me how he is?''

''Because… Because the doctor said you had a vasovagal response and you fall unconscious. I don't want to…''

''Archie, I'm fine.'' He raise an eyebrow. ''Okay, I fell my heart beat stronger and I fell very hot but, I won't panic. I promise.'' He took a breath.

''He's in operation room, I don't know why.'' They heard groan and saw Odie and Neil woke up.

''Hey, you two! Are you okay?'' Archie asked as he watched carefully Atlanta.

''Yeah, I'm fine. I…'' Odie beginning but Neil screamed in fear. They heard faster beeps.

''Gods! Atlanta calm!'' She took a long breath and looked Neil.

''I'm fine. Neil, what was your… Holy shit!'' Neil touched his face.

''It wasn't a dream? Oh no! My mirror! My beautiful face!'' Archie rolled his eyes as he rubbed his hand on Atlanta's shoulder.

''You're alive, I think is more important.'' Neil nodded and looked Archie, surprise.

''What are you doing in a wheelchair?'' Atlanta looked faster Archie and finally saw where he was sit.

''The doctor don't want I walk with my ankle. He almost worst as my mother.'' They smiled.

''Hey guys!'' They looked the door and saw Herry with a walker.

''Lucky boy! You have a walker.'' Herry rolled his eyes and sat on a chair.

''Lucky? I have a… How they said that?... A concussion!''

''A concussion? How you doing?'' Odie asked.

''I feel dizzy, closer to throw up and I have a bid headache.'' A doctor came in the room.

''I was wondering where was my two patients. How you're doing?''

''Fine. Are you sure I can't walk?'' Archie asked as the doctor examine Herry's eyes.

''I'm sure.'' He turned and saw Atlanta, looked dizzy. He come closer and looked her pressure. ''You have hypertension. Are you stress?''

''Yes, I'm worry for my friend, Jay.'' He smiled.

''Do worry. His operation finished 10 minutes ago. He's fine. If your two friends were still in their room, maybe they saw him.'' He looked the others. ''If she don't calm in 15 minutes, call a doctor.''

They nodded and he left.

''I think you should go Archie.'' Herry said as he massaged his temps.

''Only if you take my place.'' Herry rose and walked with the walker to the chair next to Atlanta.

''Before you leave Arch, someone remember what's happen?'' They all looked her.

''You don't remember?'' She shook her head.

''Tell me if I'm wrong but we were walking in the forest.'' Odie said and they nodded.

''I remember we fight Cronus.'' Archie added.

''Someone remember an explosion?'' They looked Neil. ''I remember a big explosion. Do you think Cronus did that?''

''Maybe. I'll ask Jay if he feel fine. I saw him before he went in operation room…''

''You too?'' Archie looked Herry and nodded.

''You saw him? How was he?'' Atlanta asked.

''His face was white, but really white.'' Herry said and Archie nodded.

''Yeah! He had an oxygen mask and he had many wounds. I think some of them were still bleeding.''

They were surprise, can't say a word. Herry rubbed Atlanta shoulder to calm her. Archie left the room and went to the next one. He saw Jay sleeping in a bed. His face had more colors, he still had an oxygen mask and some parts of his body were bandage. Archie came closer to his leader and took his hand. He heard a regular beep.

''Jay?'' He asked softy. Jay opened slowly his eyes and looked Archie. ''Are you okay?''

He nodded and tried to move.

''If I were you, I'll be calm and don't moving.'' Jay stopped and gave a small smile.

''Jay? Do you remember what's happen?'' He nodded and took Archie's wrist. He wrote something in his hand.

''The… the others?'' He nodded. ''They are fine. They are in the next room, trying to remember what happen in the forest.''

He continuous writhing. ''Th… Theresa?'' He nodded. ''Her body is very exhausted. The doctors don't know if she's in coma right now.''

Jay closed his eyes.

''Jay?'' He opened his eyes and looked Archie. ''Squeeze my hand if I'm wrong, but we were walking in the forest all together, Cronus face to us and a big explosion happen, right?'' He nodded.

''Okay! So Cronus did the explosion.'' Jay squeezed Archie's hand. ''Wait, Cronus didn't do the explosion? What's happen?''

Jay signed Archie to come closer. Archie leaned and Jay took of his mask to say in Archie's ear what's happen.

''What? Are you serious?'' He nodded and coughed. Archie help him to replace the mask. ''I can't believe that… I'll go to warn the others. Herry will maybe come, he looked tired the last time I saw him.''

Jay nodded and Archie left.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, you going to know who do that to them in the next chapter. <em>


	8. chapter 8

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

><p>Archie enter in the room, still have his surprise face on.<p>

''Are you okay Archie?'' Odie asked and Archie nodded.

''Yeah, I'm fine… I think. I just talk to Jay…''

''How is he?'' Atlanta asked.

''He's fine, just a little tired, maybe with the morphine. He has difficulty to talk.''

''Normal. For an operation, doctors are obligate to do a trached intubation. It's why he has difficulty to talk.'' Odie explain to them.

''Cronus didn't do the explosion!'' They all looked Archie.

''Wohh! You can't say that in a better way?'' Neil asked. Archie had his hand in front of his mouth, blushing.

''Sorry! That's exit without my will. Jay confirmed me what we remember, but he said it wasn't Cronus, the explosion was from someone else.''

''From who?'' Herry asked as he pulled back a yawn.

''From…'' He took a long breath. ''From Theresa.''

''What!''

''That's impossible Archie!'' Atlanta almost screamed to him.

''I told you what Jay said. Think about that: I remember Jay and I were closer to Theresa and we are the most hurt. One more think, Theresa's body is very exhausted, like if she did a big spell. Coincidence?''

''Maybe. I don't know.'' Odie said as he rubbed the back of his head.

''I can't believe that! Theresa will never hurt us!'' Atlanta said as Archie came closer to calm her.

''I know. I know. Tell that to Jay, not me.''

''I'll go, I'm too tired. I'll talk to Jay about that.'' Herry said as he rise from the chair with the help of the walker.

''Go easy on him Herry.'' He nodded to the warrior and left. When he entered in the room, he saw Jay and went to him. Jay looked him.

''Archie told to us what you said to him. You don't remember after 'the phantom', Theresa promise she'll be more careful with her power?''

Jay glared at Herry and signed him to come closer. He took his wrist and write in his hand.

''Not… The-re-sa… Her… Power? Do you mean Theresa did this by accident?'' Jay nodded. ''Maybe you're right. I'll sleep, I'm very tired. Good night.''

Jay squeezed Herry's hand. Herry went to his bed and fall asleep.

In the other room, the young heroes talked.

''You're calm now?'' Archie asked as he caressed Atlanta's hair.

''Yeah, but I'm still angry against Jay. Why he said that?''

''We don't know Atlanta.'' Neil said as a doctor came in.

''Hello kids! I'm just here to take news. One of my colleagues said to me to verified one of you. Do you know who?'' Atlanta raise her hand and he came closer.

''He said I have hypertension.'' He gave to her medicine with a glass of water and went examine the others, omit Archie.

''Can I ask you something?'' Archie asked and the doctor nodded. ''When can we leave the hospital?''

The doctor finished with Odie and looked the purple hair boy. ''Maybe not before 2 days.''

''In 2 days, even she's not awake, can she leave with us?'' The doctor looked Neil. He saw he was pointed Theresa.

''We'll see. Until that, try to relax and rest.'' He left the room.

* * *

><p><em>Well, you know now who do the explosion. <em>

_The story is almost over._


	9. Theresa  Cronus

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

><p>Theresa's POV<p>

I wake up slowly. I have difficulty to move and my head killing me. I open my eyes and find I'm in my room. Atlanta is sat in my bed, closer to my legs.

''Atl-Atlanta.'' She jumps and looks me.

''Theresa?'' I look her and smile. I sit with difficulty and she hugs me with one arm. I almost fall back and she cries in my shoulder. ''I'm so glad. I was so worry.''

I hug her back, hoping she calm. She leaves faster the hug and run to the door.

''I'm coming back. Just wait. Call me if you need help.'' She leaves the room as I remark she had a broken arm.

I sigh and look my clock: afternoon just begins. I hear some people coming and, as I look the door, the others coming in. They smile and go to hug me. I remark Atlanta is not the only one who had broken parts; they all look hurt, having some bandages.

''Guys! What happen to you? What did you fight this time?'' They look each other's and after, look me.

''You don't remember what's happen in the forest?'' Odie asks me and I think. I abruptly remember.

''Oh no! Tell me I didn't do an explosion. I just think about an explosion right?'' They shook their heads.

I place my head in my hands, totally discouraged. I hear them talking to their self, making sure I don't hear what they said. I realize Jay is not with them. I raise my head.

''Where's Jay?'' They look me and don't answer. I begin to panic with the think I maybe kill him. I try to breath, but no air wants to come in. I feel someone sit faster back to me, place his arms around me and his hands to my mouth and my nose, like a mask.

''Calm Theresa! Calm! He's fine, he's just in the living room.'' I recognize Archie's voice and I slowly calm. He pulls off his hands from my mouth, leaving my bed. I feel my breath coming normal.

''You're okay?'' Odie ask, still shaking.

''Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry to scared you. Why he's not here?'' They giggle.

''Easy, he has difficulty with the stairs.'' Herry said and I rise an eyebrow.

''In others words, since the explosion, Jay's stomach hurt him, more if he use the stairs.'' Odie explain to me. I nod and I leave my bed. Even if my body hurt and is exhaust, I run to the living room.

I rest in the arch and I see Jay. He's sit on the floor, without a shirt, his chest and one of his hand bandage. He's watching the news in the TV.

''Jay!'' He turns his head to his name as I run and kiss him, tears in the corner of the eyes. After some seconds, I feel him kissing back. He pulls apart and hugs me.

''I'm so happy to see you. Are you alright?'' He asks as he pulls apart. I nod and I place my hand on his cheek. I feel a hospital band air. I let my finger caress his body. He closes his eyes and his face crisp anytime my finger touches a bandage part.

''I'm sorry. That's all my fault. Do you think you can forgive me?'' My hand leaves his body and he opens his eyes.

''Hey, that's fine. Tell me why I can't forgive my girlfriend?'' I smile and I hug him, trying to don't hurt him.

''I think Chiron can cure all of you. Why you didn't see him yet?'' He kissed my head.

''Because we were waiting for you to wake up. Er… Can I ask you something?''

''Sure. What it is?'' He rubs his neck.

''Well, I can't scream and now you're awake…'' I nod.

''GUYS!'' We hear them running to the living room. I see they all look worry. I point Jay. ''He can't scream.''

''Thanks Theresa. Guys, I think we can now see Chiron.'' Neil screams in happiness.

''Finally I'll find back my beautiful face.'' We roll our eyes and go to the school. As Chiron cures them, I was lie on the couch, trying to rest and take some strength. I have a sad smile for Jay when Chiron said to him he will stay with a scar on his stomach.

''Sorry for that Jay. Now, I'll be never able to forget what's happen.'' He shakes his head and hugs me.

''Don't worry. Now, how I'll tell that to my parents? Knowing my mother, she'll panic.''

''Maybe. Someone has an idea to want happen to Cronus after the explosion?'' Herry asked. I look Jay.

''Want to come with me to see the oracle?'' He nods and we leave the school. We come closer to an old man with glasses.

''Hello Oracle.'' I said and he looks us.

''Theresa! Jay! I was worry for you, young man. Don't forget to tell her what happen.'' I look Jay with an eyebrow rise and he looks away.

''Oracle, do you know what's happen to Cronus after our last fight?'' I ask and he took off his glasses. A blue globe appears.

''Well… I see… Tartarus!''

''Tartarus? How it's posi-'' The oracle stops Jay.

''The explosion opened a portal to the Tartarus. Theresa, dear, I'm not sure if you know that but your powers are still grow up.''

''Really? But, I don't understand how I…'' The oracle stops me.

''You're wish to protect your friends, right?'' I nodded. ''They were around you. You picked up their energy and used that to defeat Cronus.''

We gasp. '' Yes, you heard me well. You win, Cronus is defeat.''

''I don't want to be mean, but you're sure?'' Jay asks and the Oracle glares him.

''Young man, that's make 4 thousand years I do my job. Don't ask me if I'm sure. You want a prove?'' Jay shakes his head. ''I think you can warn the gods.''

''Thanks Oracle.'' We leave and I look Jay. He looks to have difficulty to breath. ''Jay! Are you okay?''

''I-I need to sit.'' I see a bench and I sit him. I sit next to him and I rub his shoulder.

''What's happen? Is it about what happen to your stomach?'' He looks me.

''No, it's n-not that. I-I can't believe. We-we win?'' I smile as I sigh and nod.

''Jay, the Oracle…'' I scream in surprise as Jay hugs me.

''Thanks the gods, it's o-over.'' I feel him shaking. I hug him too and rub his back. I feel him calming and I pull away.

''Jay, we need to warn the others and the gods.'' He nods and we go to the school. Hermes was waiting for us.

''The others told me you're went to the Oracle. Come with me.'' We follow him to Zeus' room. We enter and see the others with all of our mentor and Zeus. I look Jay and he smile. I step in front and take a breath.

''Cronus is defeat! The prophesy is realized!'' We hear scream of happiness and everybody hug everyone. We go hugging the others and we cry in happiness.

''Good job kids! I think we'll let you a week before you all leave for your home.'' Zeus said and we all stop, like someone freezes the time. ''What? Any problem?''

Jay looks him. ''Zeus, I think you shouldn't said that.''

* * *

><p><em>Now, you know she did the explosion by accident.<em>

_This is the end of the story. Thank you for all of you who read and review the story._


End file.
